


Teal or Cerulean

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Silly, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac work on figurine, sexual tension issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal or Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Jana for a prompt, she gave me this:  
> Theater, people working on figurine and got in heated discussions about which tone of blue to use.  
> I decided Stisaac because I live in the denial place and multishipping is life.

The screams could be heard from all the theater. Not that it was something new, the fight had been going on for weeks.

“Teal!”

“Cerulean!” 

Stiles and Isaac were standing in the middle of dressing room, holding pieces of cloth. Their relationship had never been the most amicable one, but it was getting into new levels of rivalry over the discussion of what color they should use for the suit. 

“For the love of fuck, Isaac! Teal is not the appropriate color.” Stiles was legitimately frustrated about this, who the fuck would say teal was a good color for a captain America suit? 

“Because Cerulean is perfect? Come on, we don’t have to submit to your comic book clichés, teal is much better!” 

Stiles glared at the other man for a moment, grabbed the piece of cloth from his hand and threw it away. Then grabbed the cerulean one, and rubbed it on the taller figurinist's face. 

“Cerulean.” 

Isaac pushed him a bit, going for the teal cloth once more and shouting back. 

“TEAL!” 

They stared at each other for long minutes, more rage going on between them than was probably healthy. There were people that may say the clothes didn’t matter, but those assholes didn’t know shit. This was a battle, Stiles had to stand his ground, couldn’t look away from those eyes. Which was hard, because fucking hell the guy could be an idiot, but he was a damn handsome one. And that was really unfair because Stiles always ended up looking at those cheekbones or those lips, because Isaac would always end up smirking when he noticed. And that was the case right now. 

“What, Stiles? Can’t even argue right now?” 

Stiles punched him on the shoulder and turned his back.

“Shut up, Lahey.” 

“Make me, Stilinski.” 

Stiles turned on his heels. He hadn’t said that, had he? Like, the biggest cliché on fighting with sexual tension.

“You gotta be shitting me, right? As if I would kiss someone who says Captain’s suit should be teal.” 

Isaac arched an eyebrow, then shrugged. 

“I never said anything about kissing.” He was such a smug bastard, turning back to go through the figurine. 

And for some reason, that sparked even more frustration inside Stiles. He stalked over towards Isaac, grabbed the taller man’s shoulder and turned him around, kissing him with determination and perhaps a bit of anger. It was intense as hell, much like when they argued, actually. Like this was a competition. 

Until they heard clapping from the back. 

Stiles moved away from Isaac fast, and turned to face who was there. Of course, it was their Captain herself, Erica. Smirking like the madwoman she almost certainly was. 

“Just to say, I told you guys would eventually do it. All this blue versus blue shit is just UST.”

“It’s Cerulean!”

“And Teal, for the love of god!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it kudos are very welcome


End file.
